


Call Me

by awildlibby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets stood up on a date with Daniel, until someone comes and takes his place. One-shot. Swan Queen AU. Based on a (sort of) prompt by tumblr user likehemmins .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

The restaurant was crowded, quiet murmurs and private conversations filling the air as white noise to the atmosphere. The low lighting was giving Regina a headache, but she rolled with it, hoping for the love of god that he'd hurry up. It was date night, one that had been planned for weeks, and her boyfriend, Daniel, was nowhere to be seen. The poor waitress had been over three times, trying to take her order, but she kept asking for more time, hoping he would show up. 

After half an hour of putting off the waitress, frantically sending him angry texts under the table, and biting her fingernails into stubs, she got up to leave. Everyone could tell she had been stood up. That was shown perfectly by the waitresses apologetic looks and the sympathetic stares from the people sat at the tables around her. The napkin on her lap was thrown angrily at the table, but her heels made her fast stand end in her loosing her balance and being forced to sit back in her seat. Just as she was about to try again, she heard a loud, exclaiming voice.

"Sorry I'm late hun, traffic was horrendous." She looked up to see a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties, sat in Daniels seat. She leaned forward slightly, lowering her volume considerably, before whispering "I'm Emma, just go with it, yeah? Whoever stood you up is an asshole."

Regina nodded, still baffled by the whole affair, before laying her napkin back over her knees and pulling her chair closer to the table. She put her phone upside down on the table, pushing it away from herself and straightening up. She coughed slightly, skimming over the menu for the 5th time, hoping the girl sat across from her would start talking. And talk she did.

"So, a name would be a good start." Emma laughed feigning the awkward situation.

"I'm Regina" She replied. "And you're right in saying Daniel is an asshole. Thanks, by the way."

"Its cool, its cool. I'm here for work, and I'd much rather sit with you then the douche I have to sit with. Will Scarlet, they call him. Blind date. He broke out of jail. Some boozy bookworm or something. Anyway."

Regina giggled, happy with her replacement date. 

\-------

At the end of the night, Emma payed, much to Regina's protests. Her excuse was "You made the work night fun. Let me repay you by paying for your chicken parmesan."

Once they reached the door, Emma stopped, gaining Regina's attention.

"This was fun." She started, and Regina rolled her eyes fondly at the cliche. "I was wondering if you'd like to do it again sometime?"

Regina pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, scribbled her number on it, and passed it over her shoulder to Emma as she walked towards her cab. As she drove away, she held her hand up to her ear in a phone sign, mouthing 'call me' to the blonde who was disappearing on the horizon.


End file.
